A Little More Than Loyalty
by Waffles-r-after-me
Summary: A little insight into Bellatrix Lestrange's mind. There's a lot more to her than meets the eye. Oneshot.


_**Well, I've just finished reading Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. I had a dream about this…and I decided to make a fanfic about it. So here it is. I'm not much of a morbidy love kinda writer, but eh well. **_

_**I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. If I did, I'd totally be snogging Ron. (haha…snogging is a funny word!)**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She had never been shown love, nor had she ever given it. She had never felt anything before. She was numb to the world.

When he came and started talking about his plans to control the wizarding world, she listened. He talked of getting rid of the weak- the unpure ones. She liked what she heard.

She knew he was clever enough to succeed. And she knew that if she followed him, she would be strong. She would have a seat of power. So she did.

She killed. She liked to kill. She got rid of the weak that way. She would torture a wife while a husband was watching. She would relish in the pain she put the husband in. How weak they were. Their own survival instincts hampered by thier care for someone else. How foolish.

She was his favorite. She always did as he asked. And she did it well. She showed no mercy. She was fearless.

And then it happened. He was gone. She knew he was not gone forever. All she had to do was wait. He would come back for her.

In the meantime they locked her up. They tried to punish her for her wrongdoings. Only they couldn't. She had no soul. She was strong.

And many years later, he did. He came back. Her master came back even stronger than before. And she was happy. She'd never really been happy before. And with every murder, she became happier.

Her Master was happy, too. He was pleased with her loyalty. He saved the most difficult tasks for her. She was competent, unlike many other of his followers.

She found that the better she did things, the more pleased her Master got with her. And she liked that. She was feeling a lot different towards her Master than she did in the past. It was odd, and she didn't like it.

The boy. He escaped from her. Her Master was furious with her. She hated it. She was feeling...hurt. The weakness she felt when he was angry with her made her mad. She was NOT weak. The only way to fix this was the boy. She would get her revenge.

She proved herself, yet again, loyal to her Master. She was regaining his trust. It felt good. Too good. That feeling was back again. Whenever she looked at him, or heard him speak, she felt it. It was a sort of longing...but different. It was unexplainible. Could it be love?

No. It could not be love. Love was for fools. Those who love feel pain and hurt. Those who love put others before them. Those who love are weak. She, Bellatrix Lestrange, could not love. She would not love. Ever.

And yet, she did. Every time she saw him her cold heart beat faster. Every time he'd praise her, she'd swell with pride. That's all she wanted to do- please him.

But she knew she'd never have him. She knew he was stronger than she. She knew he could and would never love. She also knew if she ever showed her true feelings he'd be angry with her for showing weakness. He would never return her feelings.

She hid her feelings from him. She'd take out her anger on her victims. She was in pain. She was on the verge of breaking. She was a fool.

As her Master was getting stronger, that boy was as well. Her Master wanted the boy. He needed the boy killed. Bellatrix would do anything in ther power to get the boy to her Master. She wanted the credit.

She saw her Master get more and more worried. She knew something was wrong. She wanted to help him. She wanted to make him feel better.

And as her longing for her Master grew, her common sense was decreasing. So one day, when her Master was in a terrible rage, she decided she couldn't take it anymore.

She threw herself at his feet and declared herself. "I love you," she said. Surprise quickly crossed his face, then his face returned to its hard mask.

"It is a shame to lose you, Bellatrix," he said in response. And Bellatrix was confused.

He smiled ruefully and raised his wand. A jet of green light shot out, and Bellatrix was no more.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**P.S. Waffles likes reviews. Good or bad, they're all the same. I just like to know what ya thought. P **_


End file.
